


Light

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Dimanche Challenge from some time back - title is the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

I watched as Louis leaned over the chessboard; his face was like a light, shining and beautiful in his concentration. My father's hands traveled the pieces with dextrous surety and he laughed suddenly.

"The King's Gambit!" he said with a wheeze. "You think to weaken my kingside, eh? He turned his rheumy, sightless eyes to where he knew I stood. "What say you, Lestat? Counter with Orsini?"

"King's Knight, perhaps."

"You were ever the dullard." he sneered.

Louis's eyes caught mine and as I turned away, the light faded from his face. I wondered if he understood anything at all.


End file.
